


Scaredy Groot

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [17]
Category: Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby Groot, Gen, Gotg Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: The Guardians go for a walk late at night. Groot gets scared.





	Scaredy Groot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madness_on_the_milano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_on_the_milano/gifts), [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts), [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts), [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/gifts), [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts).



> Day 6 of @trashpandaorigins’ (EmilliaGryphon) 13 Days of GOTG Halloween Extravaganza over on Tumblr. (Day 6: A Haunting.)

“You guys better not frighten Groot.” Rocket warned the other Guardians as they got out of their rental car.

“We ain’t gonna frighten Groot.” Peter reassures the protective raccoon daddy. “All we’re gonna do is take a leisurely stroll through the woods.”

“Yeah, well, if he gets spooked, you will pay for that later, Star-Munch.” Rocket warned Peter as he climbed into the backseat to get Groot out of his car seat.

“Enough!” Peter said as Rocket emerged from the car carrying Groot. “This isn’t going to be a long walk and Groot’s already half asleep.”

“Well, if Rocket doesn’t feel like Groot should go on the walk-.” Gamora began.

“I am Groot!” The tiny tree piped up.

“You’re right, Groot.” Rocket said. “You are a big boy.”

“Rocket, do you want Groot’s stroller out?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, Quill, get it out of the trunk.” Rocket replied as Peter opened the trunk. Groot then gave his father an angry look. “Groot, I don’t want to hear you complain halfway through the walk that you’re getting tired. It’s better if we had it on hand instead of hearing you whining for the rest of the walk.”

Peter and Drax struggle with getting the jogger-sized stroller out of the trunk and unfolded.

“God, Rocket, couldn’t you have gotten a smaller stroller?” Peter huffed. “Even though you’re short, I think that you’re overcompensating for something.”

“What is Rocket overcompensating for?” Drax wondered. Peter was silent. “Quill? What is he overcompensating for?”

Peter facepalms at Drax’s question. He then pinches his nose and closes his eyes. He _did not_ want to have to explain this in front of Rocket and _especially_  Groot, who is just a toddler. “Never mind, Drax, never mind. Forget that I ever said anything.” And with that, the conversation was dropped.

“Ugh, Rocket, why do you have such a big stroller for Groot?” Drax was just about out of breath as his muscles strained. But this time, he and Peter were successful in getting the stroller out of the trunk.

“Well, since you guys keep complaining, I’ll buy an even _bigger_  one tomorrow.” Rocket says as he places a squirming Groot in the stroller.

“I _am Groot!”_ The tiny tree protested as Rocket buckles him in and Groot struggles to undo the belt and harness holding him in.

“Okay, fine!” Rocket relents as he undoes the buckle and lets Groot get out of the stroller. “What? The more energy he expends, the sooner that he gets tired, the sooner he falls asleep and I can put him in the stroller without him complaining.” He added as they began their trek into the woods.

Sure enough, it didn’t take long for Groot to tire and wanting to be picked up and carried by Rocket. The raccoon wasn’t in the mood to be carrying the tiny Flora Colossus and instead opts to place him back in his stroller.

Gamora then noticed Groot starting to shiver. “Groot, here.” She said as she got the sleepyhead’s child-sized coat on him without much protest. “It’s cold outside tonight, put your jacket on.” Groot then nuzzled in before he went back to sleep.

Rocket then began to push the adorably too-tall stroller that he couldn’t see over unless he constantly peeked out from side-to-side. After one-too-many times of ramming into Peter (for which he never apologized), the humie had enough.

“That’s it!” Peter yelled. “I’ve had enough! If you crash into me one more time-!”

“You’ll, what? Hm?” Rocket challenged. “Kill me and have fried raccoon for dinner?” Peter was about to fight Rocket when Gamora heard a tiny little cry and rushed right over to them.

“Enough! Both of you!” Gamora kneeled as she picked up a crying Groot and began to cradle him in her arms as she soothed him. “I hope that you two are proud of yourselves for waking Groot up. Shh, shh, Groot it’s okay.” She then stood back up and took Groot away from the squabble that was coming from Peter and Rocket.

Well, Star-Munch, you made me come up with a new invention. As soon as this flarkin’ vacation is over with, I’m gonna attach a jet engine to his stroller so that I never have to push him ever again!” Rocket proposed. “And if you’re in the way, well, you better get out of the way.” He said as they cut the trek short and went back to their rental car to go back to the hotel for the night.


End file.
